Animal Instincts
by Headless Duke
Summary: A simple one-shot about two mutants getting frisky. Rusame , Omegaverse , rated M for some man on man action.


Alfred was the pet of an illustrious philanthropist who bought Animals (meaning, those who were actually just genetically modified humans) and gave them places on the sprawling grounds of his mansion in Montana to live. Alfred lived in one of these places with his mate, Ivan. Alfred was a Cat, an omega, meant to be taken and played with like a sex toy and produce a lot of kittens. Every months Alfred went into heat, needing to be fucked almost constantly. Ivan was a bear, an alpha, meant to rule over his mate and provide for him. As a bear, he only went into rut once a year and until now Ivan's rut and Alfred's heat had never fallen at the same time. But this year they were intertwined and Alfred needed to be fucked just as badly as Ivan needed to fuck him. The only problem was that they were both at their peak fertility and the chances of Al getting pregnant were high.

Alfred had been in heat for the past two days and now, finally, he'd calmed down enough to restock the calories lost masturbating. He missed Ivan lie crazy and really needed his cock, but he wasn't due to wake up for another day or two. So here he was, in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and wishing his lover was there, when Ivan just walked in out of the blue. He could smell his rut on him in an instant and his eyes went dark and dilated, the cup in his hands smashing to the floor as he zeroed in on Ivan like a predator, single-minded and only thinking of one thing, the room immediately flooding so thick with omega scent that you could lose a butter knife in it.

The thick scent of omega hit him like a ton of bricks, making the bulge in his pants become more apparent. He looked at Alfred, eyes dilated and a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat. Normally, he would try and avoid Alfred during his heat, both having agreed on waiting for children, but right now all the blood wasn't rushing to his brain. It went much more south than that.

His hormones released as well, easily overpowering Alfred's thick, sweet smell just like hit was suppose to. He was the alpha male and Alfred was his bottom omega.

Alfred shuddered as Ivan's thick scent hit him like a brick wall, his knees going week and his eyes rolling back in his head as he nearly came just from the overpowering scent of his Alpha. He mewled pitifully and dropped to the floor, rolling over on his back to submissively expose his belly. "Vanya~! I-I'm so glad you're back!" He panted, really worked up now.

Ivan walked over and dropped onto his knees, leaning down and sniffing at Alfred, eyes rolling back in his head as his senses were completely over taken by sweet, eager omega. He snapped out of the trance when something smelled off. After nearly three months of being away from one another... His scent on Alfred had faded enough, leaving others' scents to rub off on him! "And I won't be going away anytime soon." He snarled, racking his claws down the wooden cabinet beside them.

Alfred knew that Ivan's scent had faded and he hated it. Through Ivan's hibernation, any time he was in heat he was vulnerable because any Alpha who knew he was alone could try and make off with him while his lover was asleep. He tried to spend his heats as close to Ivan's den as possible. But now he was back and it was wonderful to smell like his mate again. "Please don't, baby~ I need you all over me."

Ivan pulled Alfred into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist. He pressed their bodies close together, letting near all of his scent ooze out and on to Alfred.

He was going to make sure Alfred knew exactly who he belonged to. No one else, not Gilbert, or Kiku, or anyone. Just /his/. He lifted him up as they kissed and carried him into Ivan's hibernation room where he had been sleeping while in rut. The room smelling as much like him as he actually did.

"Mmm can we just stay in here for my whole heat?" Alfred asked, tangling his hands in Ivan's hair and kissing him again. "I want to come out of this room smelling and looking like I've just been well-fucked." He purred, nipping at Ivan's neck.

"That's cute. You think you'll be able to walk after this." He laughed cruelly, throwing Alfred onto the bed. "I'm going to fuck you until you can feel your legs. You'll be a mess by the time I'm done with your slutty ass." He growled, tearing any clothing that was on Alfred's body. He grabbed Alfred by the hair and yanked him over, pulling his cock out of his pants with the other hand. "/suck/" he ordered, sounding like if Alfred didn't he'd probably get smacked.

Alfred eagerly took Ivan's cock in hand, practically attacking it as he fit his little mouth over the huge member, looking up almost innocently at Ivan as he took more and more of the cock into his wet cavern. He loved sucking his Alpha's cock, especially when one of them was in heat or rut.

Ivan watched him blow him with a rather fond expression, gently petting his hair and scratching behind his ears as a way of saying "good kitty-kitty".

The bear-man loved to get head from His omega. He loved it because Alfred had no gag reflex and after the years of doing it, he had gained great skill at the task.

Alfred's ears lay back in contentment as he sucked enthusiastically and skillfully on the cock, savoring the taste and feel of it in his mouth, lips stretched over the flesh, red and wet. When he pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head they were puffed up and swollen like he'd been kissed too hard for too long. His mouth looked completely fuckable.

Ivan gripped the back of Alfred's head and thrust forward, making his cock slide down Alfred's throat in a rough manor. He continued these actions until he was basically face fucking Alfred.

Alfred took it with a small moan, eyes going dark and hazy and lids falling to half-mast. He sucked and rolled his tongue as Ivan fucked his throat, not having much else he could do. He loved it when Ivan fucked his mouth. It was such a dominant move, really making Alfred into little more than a toy. Ivan pulled out and rubbed his shaft against Alfred's cheek, smearing spit and precum on his face.

What an erotic sight! Alfred's sweet face next to his huge cock. "Mmm, how sexy." He purred.

Alfred looked up at him, already in a haze of arousal, his pupils dilated and his chest heaving softly in a pant. "You think I'm sexy, Master? I'm so glad. I want to be your sexy kitty cat." He smiled rather loopily, already losing normal brain function.

"You are. You're my sexy little kitty cat." He cooed, pushing Alfred onto his back. "Mm, I'm going to let you choose how you want to be fucked. You can ride me," a personal favorite. "You can be folded in half," another favorite. "Maybe even doggy. It's your choice."

Alfred thought for a moment before grinning. "How about all three? Every time I cum, you can change positions. That way you get to have me any way you want~" He giggled.

"Ride me first. So you don't get tired." He grinned, crawling into the bed and laying back, cock standing at attention for Alfred to take.

Alfred crawled over the bed to straddle Ivan's hips, his own rolling as he arched and purred. He was so glad Ivan had ripped his clothes off. Not only was it totally hot, it was really convenient. Alfred took Ivan's cock, giving it a few strokes before guiding it to his slick entrance and taking it in one fell swoop, sitting down on it like a little slut.

Ivan groaned, toes curling and eyes rolling back into his head. "Fuck, you tight little slut. It's been too fucking long." He growled, placing his hands on Alfred's thighs and gave them a tight squeeze.

"I'll say~ I went through four heats while you were asleep. I couldn't find the same release as when you fuck me, they lasted forever and they hurt! To get you back, I'm gonna fuck you till you're dry~"

"The results will be mutual." He snarled, bucking his hips upward. "Get to work." He ordered, digging his nails into Alfred's soft tan thighs.

Alfred moaned as Ivan bucked up into him, filling him up with his cock. He loved how it felt to bounce on Ivan's cock, it made him feel so dirty~ He gave a small mewl and began to move up and down on him, tight ass squeezing and sucking on his cock.

Ivan put his arms behind his head, getting comfortable while Alfred fucked himself in his cock. "Mm, good boy. Just like that."

Alfred started to moan as he bounced and wriggled on the cock, aiming it at his prostate and then starting to go harder, hips working as fast as possible as the huge cock thrust in and out of his tiny ass. "Mmm I love your cock, Master~ It's so big!"

Ivan squeezed his ass cheeks tightly, starting to help him by slamming his hips down harder and harder with his strong arms. "God, you're so tight and sexy." He purred. "I love your tight, fat ass bouncing on my cock. I love your ass mostly, it makes the loveliest sounds when I do this." He said as he smacked down on a cheek, leaving a mark.

Alfred moaned and cried out as he was slammed down on the big bear's cock, leaning forward to nuzzle up against his stubbly cheeks, purring like a motor boat as Ivan plunged into him again and again. He cried out as his ass was smacked, gasping and giving a breathless moan. "Master knows how to fuck me good~ You know exactly how to turn me into a stupid little slut and I love it~"

"You were a dirty whore to begin with." He growled, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist tightly, and started to kiss him sweetly, his stubble making it tickle.

Alfred giggled as Ivan's stubble tickled him, nuzzling against his cheek. "Fuck I love it when you first come out of hibernation. You smell like pure Alpha and You know I love it when you dont shave~"

"Then I won't shave too often if you /really/ like it." He pushed Alfred back up and grabbed his waist tightly before starting to make him bounce up and down as hard as possible. "But you have to promise that you'll keep wearing those pretty lacy panties for me. I missed those very much."

Alfred giggled, moaning breathlessly as he was fucked hard and fast, bouncing on Ivan's cock like a rubber ball on a paddle. "I got a new pair while you were asleep~ They're purple, your favorite. I can't wait to show you how great they make my ass look!" He threw his head back as Ivan hit his prostate with brute force, making him shudder and moan out his Alpha's name as he came hard.

[Ivan then flipped them over, gripping the back of Alfred's knees and pushing them forward until Alfred was folded in half. He immediately started to thrust again. Soon enough, he came, moaning and filling Alfred with one dose, but he didn't stop. He started up again, getting hard again in a matter of minutes.

Alfred could feel the womb connected to his passage fill up and he moaned, arching as best he could in his bent over state. He loved it when Ivan bent him over like this; it made him feel so small and weak. "Mmm yeah~ Fuck me like a little bitch!"

"More like a pussy cat~" he sang, ramming his cock in nice and hard. He was always able to go harder when he was in top like this. This was where they belonged anyway. An omega on his back and the alpha on top fucking him till he was nice and big with a child.

And with Alfred in heat, Ivan in rut, and no condom catching Ivan's semen as it poured into Alfred's womb, there was no way Al wasn't going to end up pregnant. But in the state he was in, he /wanted/ it. He wanted to be knocked up so badly it hurt. "Mmm yeah, your little pussy cat~" He giggled.

Ivan wanted that more than anything. The thought of Alfred round with /his/ child made his blood hot with lust. He wasn't going to stop until Alfred was overfilled with semen.

Alfred moaned and squirmed, sensitive from his first orgasm, with Ivan's cock going extra deep because of his position. "More~ Oh god fuck me harder!" He begged, panting and breathless as he scrabbled at the sheets and came again, crying out loud.

Ivan came with him, pumping even more into Alfred's womb. He slowly pulled out and turned Alfred over and slid back in gentle.

Alfred gave a soft moan at the change of pace, feeling every inch of Ivan in his cum-filled hole. He loved it when Ivan made love to him like this, he loved everything Ivan did to him.

He started a more gentle pace this time, pulling out and easing back inside of him. The bear decided that Alfred deserved some tender love, too. "I love you." He mumbled, running his hands down Alfred's smooth back. After having two orgasms, he was more calm and able to control himself.

Alfred moaned breathlessly as Ivan thrust into him gently, the slow pace leaving him to feel every inch as it went in and came out, and it felt like pure bliss. "I love you too, Vanya. I can't wait to have your babies." He smiled softly, looking up at him lovingly.

"You're going to be an amazing mother." He mumbled, leaning down and kissing between his shoulder blades sweetly. He pressed in to the hilt and started to go a little harder.

Alfred started keening sweetly, the position triggering his animal instinct to make noise and let every Alpha in the area know he was taken and getting fucked. He made the cutest noises, little gasps and mewls of pleasure, begging for more in a sweet, needy voice.

Ivan licked his lips, the noises triggering his instincts to fuck him like a real animal. He went nice and hard, this position making him e rough and cruel, as if he was aiming to fuck Alfred raw.

Alfred moaned and writhed in pure bliss, his need to be dominated completely and totally filled by Ivan's rough, cruel pace. He wanted Ivan to make him his bitch, he needed it. Omegas were made to be fucked hard and knocked up constantly.

Ivan sank his teeth in the crook of Alfred's neck for probably the 100th time to claim the cat as his. He rammed his hips against Alfred's, hard enough to bruise him.

Alfred screamed and tore holes in the comforter as his claws extended and he came, making inhuman yowling noises as he spent himself on the torn bedspread, constricting around Ivan's cock and squeezing him hard.

Ivan roared out and bit down again, /ramming/ himself in as deep a he could go before coming for the third time. He panted hard, releasing his bite and leaning up.

Alfred fell against the bed, ass still up in the air, overfilled with cum and leaking the sticky white fluid down the backs of his legs around where Ivan was still inside of him.

He leaned down and started to lick the wound clean. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, falling on his side to bring him down along with him.

Alfred purred loudly as he was pulled against his Alpha, the sound steady, vibrating with his every breath. "That was amazing." He panted. "I wouldn't be surprised if we have triplets, one for each time you filled me up~"

Don't twins run in your family?" He asked softly, rubbing Alfred's sides gently. "I wouldn't mind that. More to love." He yawned, tongue flopping out.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, I'm a twin and so are my uncles Liam and Coram." He hummed, snuggling back into his lover and making a small contented noise in the back of his throat.

"Then we'll have twins and be great parents." Ivan yawned, letting himself doze off with his love in his arms.


End file.
